


Friends?

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jedi, M/M, Planet Naboo (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Friends?

Obi-Wan had always been a bit taken with Anakin. The way his blue eyes seemed to go on forever. He had always looked so full of life. Of course, he had never acted on it. Anakin needed stability. Needed a solid example of someone following the Code. Besides, it was highly unlikely that Anakin would ever reciprocate his feelings. Obi-Wan would just have to live with them.

Little did Obi-Wan know, Anakin had felt the same way for a while. Anakin would never tell him, of course. Obi-Wan was the most rule abiding Jedi in the galaxy. You just had to mention breaking the Code, and Obi-Wan was already giving a detailed explanation of why that particular part of the Code was so important. There was no way he would ever reciprocate Anakin’s feelings.

They went on this way, secretly pining after each other, for a few more weeks before something shifted. The pair had been sent to Naboo as protection during a diplomatic meeting. It was good publicity for the Jedi when the power duo was seen out and about. After a long day of listening to politicians droning on and on, they finally got to go back to the hotel and rest. The two were sharing a room, but that wasn't strange. Half the time Anakin still slept in Obi-Wan’s quarters even though he had been Knighted months ago. While laying on the couch, Anakin felt as though he was going to burst. He was feet away from Obi-Wan, and couldn't go wrap his arms around him or press kisses all over his face. Now seemed like as good a time as any to confess his feelings to Obi-Wan. While they were both relaxed, with no war to attend to. But Anakin couldn't bring himself to do it. Knew it would end badly for him.

“Anakin?”

“Yes Master?”

“What's wrong?”

“Hm? Nothing Master. Just can't sleep.”

“I can sense your distress Anakin.”

Oh stars. “It's nothing Master.”

“Anakin, there's no point in delaying the inevitable.”

“Oh Master alright fine.” Anakin took a deep breath. “Um, for a while now, I, uh, I've been thinking um abo-” His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Obi-Wan’s fingers on his cheek.

“Get up Anakin.”

Anakin stood. He had always had a habit of obeying Obi-Wan. Anakin hadn't realized he was crying until he felt Obi-Wan wiping away tears.

“Anakin I know.”

“You- you what?”

“I know how you feel.”

“You do?”

“Yes. I do. I understand, because I feel the same way.” Obi-Wan whispered.

“You do? Really?” Anakin was giddy. He was practically bouncing.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “Yes Anakin.”

“Could I um-” Anakin got cut off by Obi-Wan’s lips on his.

“Wow. That was-”

“Perfect.” Anakin finished. 

“Exactly.” Obi-Wan smiled. “You wanna go to bed?”

“Um, could I get in bed with you?”

“Yes. Yes definitely.”

Both of them got into bed, and Anakin buried his head into Obi-Wan’s chest. Neither of them could stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
